


Two Truths One Lie

by KangKorandKoloth



Series: Assorted Shunnao One Shots [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drinking Games, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KangKorandKoloth/pseuds/KangKorandKoloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shunsui and Nanao play a game</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Truths One Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few notes about things mentioned in this,
> 
> Firstly, for those who are unfamiliar with it, Two truths one lie is one of those ice-breaker type games you sometimes have to play at work events. It also translates quite well into a drinking game.
> 
> Secondly, the Handmaiden's Tale is a book by Margret Atwood. If you like your fiction with Dystopic futures and corrupt fictional governments, I would highly recommend it 
> 
> Finally, in the event I have regular readers (if so, hi there! Thanks for your support. It means a lot ), you might be interested to know this was the original draft for Spring recital (a one shot from my Four Seasons series). It now bears absolutely no resemblance to that fic or what it was originally intended to be, I hope it's good enough to stand on it's own merits.

Nanao pulled the clip holding her hair in place and let it fall with an elegant swish, not once taking her eyes off an expectant Shunsui. She placed the clip into his outstretched palm, his fingers curling round the small tortoiseshell accessory before placing it beside him on the tatami where they both sat.

“Satisfied?”  She asked, almost accusingly eyebrow cocked, daring him to raise an objection.

He at least had the good grace to look sheepish;

“When we agreed one item for each wrong answer, I have to admit I was expecting a bit more Nanao-chan”

“It wasn’t much of a wrong answer; the hair clip is proportional to the loss”

He laughed, a thunder clap that made her jump, subsiding into a deep chuckle,

“You didn’t pick the lie, there is no proportion, just win or lose. You lost my love”

“You lied about your favourite colour being blue. Hardly a high stake” she countered, frustrated that he understood the rules better than she did, beating her at her own game with little effort.  

“When you explained the rules, you said I needed to give two true statements about myself and one lie. You never said they had to be deep dark secrets”

He had her there. Not that it would alter things; the hairclip would remain the spoils for now. She changed the subject.

“OK then, round two, your turn to pick. If it bothers you that much, the victor gets to choose what the loser removes”

The Sake must have gone to her head; at this point drunkenness or madness were the only two reasons for this idea, her competitive streak running away with her before she could rein it in. The room was stuffy, leaving her light headed and giggly. Two cups; that was all she’d had, not enough to be anywhere near drunk. She knew what she was doing. She did, didn’t she?

He considered her proposal for a moment, sipping from his cup, processing what she’d just said. He was an embodiment of calm, more rational than she’d expect for one who’d drunk so much.

“Well that’s a bold suggestion Nanao-chan. Are you sure about this?”

He knew she’d drunk more than she normally did, his question was a pass, her get out of jail free card should she wish to take it.  Her gut told her she didn’t.

This had all been her idea to begin with; after they couldn’t find dice or cards and realising they had no paper for shiritori.  She’d remembered the game from back in her academy days and suggested it thinking it might be a fun way to pass the evening.

He’d seemed intrigued, agreeing with little hesitation and proposing they make a drinking game out of it; one drink per wrong answer. This would have been fine, if most of the sake hadn’t been drunk at that point.

The night was cold, a meagre drizzle falling mixing with howling wind and the odd grumble of thunder way off in the distance, neither of them wanted to make the trip to the storeroom for more.

He’d pushed her idea further, whispering this latest rule in her ear like some kind of taboo. A web so easily spun, the whole thing sounding so tempting as the words tickled against her ear. Her agreement was out of her mouth before she’d even had chance to think about it.

Shunsui had been expecting a rebuttal from her. It was written all over his face. Perhaps that was why he’d chosen something easy first time round, unsure at what he’d do if she’d actually had to remove something. All talk and no action, not that he’d ever admit it. It was unheard of to catch him on the backfoot like this.

Nanao could almost see the look on his face if she had decided to remove something other than the clip. He’d seen her undressed before. Many times in fact, but now, now seemed different, but she couldn’t articulate why. There was nothing more to lose, the stakes no higher than any other time she’d removed her clothes in front of him. It was just the two of them in their own domain, a world away from the office and the personas of daytime, a place where they could be a couple, rather than the colleagues the rest of the world saw . Yet still, the whole thing felt like a double edged sword she thought, the taste of anticipation lingering in the air. 

Maybe she was drunk. If she was so what? She wasn’t so far gone that she didn’t know her own mind.

“Absolutely, I’m sure” She nodded, beginning to compose herself again

He was watching her, searching for any uncertainty or break in her demeanour. She met that gaze, trying to indicate he wasn’t going to put her off. After what seemed like an age he inclined his head in an indulgent nod.

“OK, the victor gets to choose”

Good or bad, the deed was done.  Taking a deep breath, she plotted her next move,

“So then, my three statements, “she began “first I’m keeping a cat in the barracks, second when I was in the academy I used to sing and third I take my tea with no milk and a spoonful of honey”

“Statement three,”

He replied without hesitation, exuding a quiet confidence

“You take you tea with milk, although I must say I’m surprised you’re keeping a pet without going through the proper channels “

Her expression changed, forcing down the triumphant smile trying to imprint itself on her lips.

“Wrong, the lie was statement one”

He shook his head,

“Nice try but I make you tea every day. You take it with milk. No-one likes a sore loser Nanao-chan.”

His smile widened; eyes upon her gliding from neck to waist. Nanao swallowed hard but held firm, knowing she was in the right.

“To the victor go the spoils, I’ll take your kosode and you can tell me more about the cat. Does it have a name? ”

She sighed, one would have thought having spent more than his fair share of time in her room, that he would have realised the obvious.

“There is no cat, I don’t even like cats! And since when have you made me tea every day?”

He looked genuinely surprised, rethinking his last statement,

“Ok, I’ve made you tea sometimes; the point still stands though you take it with milk”

“ _You_  take your tea with milk, I never have” she replied

The man would not admit when he was in the wrong and for a moment he was quiet. He watched her, scanning across her features. She could have sworn she saw a mask of frustration dart across his face; for now at least she had bested him.

 He grinned, murmuring something happily under his breath as if he’d finally gotten a joke she’d told minutes before; she was relieved to see he was finally conceding his defeat.

“Fine, I’ll let you have this one; you sure drive a hard bargain Nanao-chan. Name your price. I won’t go so easy next time though”

She felt a bite of annoyance rise up inside her, his arrogance like a red rag to a bull. The alcohol distorting, amplifying,

”Excuse you! I won fair and square, No-one likes a sore loser, remember? Maybe you don’t know me as well as you think.”

Sunsui lifted his cup draining the last of the sake,

“Is that so? We’ve known each other a long time. I’d like to think I know you very well Nanao-chan”

“But you didn’t know how I take my tea?”

He paused, for a moment pensive, eyelids lowered, dark eyelashes criss-crossed then broke apart as he looked back towards her.

“I know other things though, more important things”

“Such as?”

He placed the cup down on the side table with a dull clunk. In no rush to answer her question; he was the epitome of quiet and coy.

“Why don’t you try me?” his voice was velveteen, soft; she had to strain to hear it

She stopped, hesitant, sensing some kind of trickery on his part and decided to proceed with caution.

“What do you suggest?” 

He looked impish; a twist of some unknown expression playing across his features. Eyes a touch darker almost predatory, she thought. This only heightend her sense that he was up to something. Although, it could be a trick of the light. An illusion of flickering lanterns and the dusk. Eyes were not something known to change colour on a whim.

“Same terms as before, instead of three statements, I’ll tell you what I know, you tell me if I’m right. If I get one wrong, I remove something. However if I’m right you remove something”

That confidence was there again, unfailing, a taunt beckoning her to come and prove him wrong. She couldn’t let that lie, her pride kicking in against reasoning and better judgement. What good sense still remained all but ignored.

“Agreed”

This there was no questioning to as if she were sure this time; just a  passive acceptance.

“Right, okay, we’ll begin with an easy one. Your favourite colour is yellow”

He was not off to a good start,

“My favourite colour is red and again, colour preferences aren't exactly high stakes”

She idly pulled at a loose strand of cotton on her cuff, while he looked on incredulous, for once not trying to debate the validity of her response.

“I said we were starting easy, I’ll get to the more important stuff. Now, I suppose I owe you a reward. Name your price”

She looked him up and down, he wore so many more layers of clothing than she did, there was the kimono for one thing and the haori. Thankfully, he wasn’t wearing the hat; it was one less thing to count.

“I’m waiting” He leaned back, supported by his hands, legs stretched out in front of him,

“And I’m deciding,” she paused, a tad cross that he felt she could be hurried and took one last moment to consider, looking him up and down again “If you must rush me, I’ll take your Kimono.”

He obliged without a word, rolling his shoulders back, shrugging off the garment, letting it slide down his back towards the floor before handing it to her with a distinct reverence.

“As you wish lovely Nanao-chan”

The material felt smooth; a cheap vintage of silk. The unfamiliar scent of summer flowers lingered as she folded it, setting it down on the floor next to her. Part of her wanted to drape it round her shoulders displaying it as the spoils of victory, she held back, not wanting to be accused of foul play.

He seemed undeterred by his failure, pressing onwards. If anything he was bolder than usual; cocky, brimming with hubris.

“Next, my beautiful, wonderful Nanao-chan, your birthday is 8th July. Does that count as important?”

He was over affectionate, actions exaggerated, gesturing with his hands as if labouring the point.

“It does – count as important I mean, but wrong nevertheless, it’s 7th July”

“No, No,” He looked confused “I’m sure the 8th is correct, it’s just before mine. I sincerely hope you’re not cheating.”

She could tell this was going to be theme for the evening; the game rapidly losing its appeal. Tedium had already set in; a cycle of incorrect followed by accusation already fully formed.

“I told you, I’m not cheating. Are you going to do this for every wrong answer?  If you are I’m not playing anymore”

His face fell a fraction; Nanao pleased to see he might be questioning his actions. She didn’t think she could endure an evening having to put up with his sulking.

“Last time I promise.”

He reached across to cup her face with his hand, eyes staring down her.

“Although if you are cheating,” he murmured, gaze drifting down towards her lips “I may have to think of a way to get you back”

The words made her toes curl, the speech dripping with euphemism, making her want to cheat just enough to be caught out. If only to see what he would do. For once they were as both as bad as one another. At this point, she wasn’t even annoyed he’d forgotten when her birthday was.

“I’ll take your haori,” she reached out expectantly, watching him remove it with bated expectation

The white material was pressed into her hand; she took it and before she could stop, betrayed herself with a sliver of a smile.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?”

He’d noticed the change in expression and seized on it, the look on his face encouraging her to enjoy, a part of him enticing her to catch him out.

“I hope you’re not going to try to take advantage of me in my state of undress, naughty Nanao-chan”

His imaginings were not that far off ;the thoughts coursing through her head more sordid than she cared to admit, not that she would dream of taking advantage. If he was trying to distract her away from his defeat, it was working.

 “Not at all. You’re not exactly undressed at the moment either; I’d say we’re on an even footing”

Stacking the garment on top of the kimono, she looked him up and down, taking in the figure now dressed all in black bar a splash of bright aqua.

 The colour suited him; bought out his best features in fact. It highlighted exposed contours of his body, toned arms, legs. Showcasing what was so normally draped in too much fabric, hidden under multiple layers and bold patterns.

Nanao had never told him that, preferring to steal secretive glances whenever she thought he wasn’t looking. It was something she enjoyed quietly, a thing she kept private. Nanao knew if she shared, he’d never let it go, taking things too far until she was put off the idea completely. It was better that way and at that moment she couldn’t complain getting full view of him lain out in front of her.

He was quiet; deciding what to say next or simply contemplative, she couldn’t tell. His eyes pointed towards the floor. Lips briefly pouted. Cheeks a little flushed. She kept her focus on him, going through what his next question might be, wondering if he’d get this one right.

“Okay, next round”

His words made her jump, not expecting him to speak so soon, pulling her away from her own thoughts and back into the room.

To her surprise, he pulled her close. Neatly encircling her; his lips explored her neck causing her to gasp, Shunsui only breaking away to take in the expression on her face. The result of his handiwork. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, fighting the urge to bat him away and admonish. She didn’t want him to stop. The opposite in fact. However, something in her mind told her this was an attempt to free himself of a contest he couldn’t win.

 “That’s something I know you like Nanao-chan” he murmured,  

He returned to his starting point, lingering on the pulse point at the top of her neck, tongue tracing a delicate pattern against it, biting down. She struggled not to fidget, his warm breath and the stubble on his chin, tantalizing. The sensation whetting her appetite.

“and, I’ve not tried that before, but by the way you’re holding yourself still, I’m willing to bet you like that too”

He was right; the sensation of those lips pressed against her was enough to send shivers down her spine. Nanao couldn’t decide if this new tactic was against the rules or not, still considering the possibility that he was trying to get out if this, as he traveled upwards, more kisses landing against her neck and jaw, before he finally found himself whispering into the shell of her ear.  

“but most of all, I know you like it I do this…”

Hands snuck inside the opening of her kosode, rough fingertips stroking across the tender flesh, paying attention to where he knew she was most sensitive. His thumb rubbed in small circles, ghosted teasingly against a hardened nipple. The contact made her skin tingle a familiar warmth filling her abdomen, teeth catching against her lip as she allowed herself a faint whimper. 

 “Well, am I right?”

She nodded, words sticking in her throat, mouth dry.  He inclined his head upwards to catch her attention. As their eyes met, Nanao knew she could drown in the impetuous expression his held right now. 

“So that was three correct answers, wasn’t it?”

 “That’s not what we agreed though,” she protested, only partially meaning it, the worry about whether or not he was trying to extract himself from the game fading away. No longer holding her interest.

 “You said you were going to tell me not distract me with cheap tricks”

“They’re not cheap tricks; they were all something I know about Nanao-chan”

“It still doesn’t show you know much about me”

“Ok,” he continued “how about we combine the two ideas then? For instance I know your favourite book is The Handmaiden’s tale but I also know you like it when I do this”

He buried his head in her chest, lips replacing fingers. Attention lavished upon the peaks of her breasts, nipping and teasing. His tongue danced across her, tracing their rise and fall as she trembled against him, hands resting on shoulders for support, not wanting him to stop.

“And,” he continued, forcing down the material of the kosode; the garment hanging at her waist, allowing his movement to become more fluid, covering a wider area, “I know how much you love the Autumn because summer’s too hot, but Autumn’s just warm enough to be able to sit outside of an evening. You adore music and you’d like to play an instrument, but don’t feel you have the time to learn. I know you worry about anything and everything including what I think of you, to the extent that you haven’t told me how much you like it when I wear black, just in case I tease you”

He pulled at his sash. Let it unthread, leaving him completely in monochrome as if fulfilling an unasked for request.

“Correct?”

Nanao starred, impressed at how much he listened to her, curious as to how he’d picked up on his last point. Her gaze dropped to the floor, filling up with a grinding embarrassment as she considered the possibilities.  It was supposed to be her own little secret, something she’d tried to be discreet about, aware of how perceptive he was.

She stilled for a moment, feeling exposed at being caught out. His admission took the shine off the rest of his words. His eyes filled with concern, mouth twisting into a frown just long enough for her to notice.

“Please don’t look like that,” he soothed “I love that you look at me. It’s quite flattering”

“How did you know?” She wasn’t sure she wanted to know, worried she might hear something about herself she might not like, asking anyway

“How could I not know when a girl as beautiful as Nanao-chan is looking at me?”

He kissed her again. Gently at first, as if to reassure, bringing her back to the moment in unspoken encouragement. His mouth was wonderfully sweet,; the taste of sake on his lingering on his breath. Then more insisting, tongue working its way into her mouth. Nanao pushed against the flats of his chest wheedling her way onto his lap. He murmured in agreement, stroking her body, fingers drifting across her face brushing away loose stands of hair.

“How many is that now?”

Too many to count she thought as she found the sash at her waist loosened. The material falling away from her body as Shunsui shifted her out of her clothes, leaving them with her hairclip, the cool air slicing across her, skin prickled and bumped at the sensation. From outside she heard the rain finally break, a heavy pounding on the rooftops the sudden noise making her want him closer as if to protect her from the coming storm.  From somewhere across the Seireitei a yellow flash illuminated the room, lightning finally beginning to strike.

He complied wordlessly; sensing her unease. Picking up on the subtle tense in her body as the thunder rumbled on. Only too happy to be that protection for her. She relaxed quickly as she found him, her instant comfort. He knew she’d never liked thunder. Another thing he knew, she thought.

“Okay Nanao-chan?”

She nodded, taking her hand in his pulling him to her. A fractious bundle of need. Worried for a moment that she’d killed the mood and wanting to get them back to where they’d been moments before.

He complied, sensing her intent, his hands feeling divine across her aching skin; every touch soothing making her want more. Shunsui’s attentions were light and fast; soft bites making their way down Nanao’s neck. She groaned into him, her head tilted back giving him room to maneuver.

The material of his uniform was uncomfortable though, too rough against her skin. She slid her hands under the cloth, only to find herself stopped by him, head shaking. She huffed in confused annoyance as he tutted.

“Now that’s not fair is it? I haven’t got any more questions wrong yet; you can’t just break the rules”

“We’re still playing this?”

 _To hell with the rules_ , she thought, wondering where his sudden regard for them had come from. In any other situation, rules would have been given cursory consideration then left if they didn’t suit his needs. She would have thought that this would have been one of those times.  It only then dawned on her that, as far as he was concerned, they were still playing. The rules were still in force leaving them in a bizarre stalemate. She wondered if he’d realised this and was just being stubborn of if the booze had finally gone to his head. At this point, either option was plausible.

“Of course”

Her nose wrinkled in annoyance, not sure what else he could possibly remove from her after his winning streak.

“You’re not making this easy for me are you?”

Suddenly struck with an idea, Nanao retried; wiggling past gently gripping hands and fumbling against him, taking in his scent the spice of his cologne, revising the rules. Turning tables quickly and effortlessly and finding no complaint from him.

“You don’t like green tea, just like me.  You have a sweet tooth, although you’d deny this especially to Captain Ukitake who’d bombard you with all sorts of sweet things if he knew. You like it when it rains, you think there’s some kind of strange poetry to it and you have the most expressive eyes of anyone I’ve ever met.”

Silence. His actions stilled, body frozen in adoring contemplation. Listening intently and watching her as if he’d not seen her properly in all the years they’d known each other.

“Nanao-chan is such an observant little thing” he cooed, finally, stroking her cheek, nuzzling close

The endearment grated, she didn’t want to be a little anything, the idea seemed demeaning, patronising. It was the drink though, his voice becoming lucid, for once she questioned just how much it had affected him. Although with him of all people, it was difficult to tell. She didn’t think she’d seen that before. No matter what, despite all pretenses, he always seemed to have a level head. This was indeed a first. At her observations though, he did seem flattered, perhaps that had something to do with his demeanour; and, as she pushed more insistently at his clothes, she found no resistance in him.

“You forget I’ve known you a long time too”

 _Just as long as you’ve known me in fact,_  she thought. How many years had it been now? Another thing too numerous to count this evening, yet part of the reason they found themselves as they were.  Teasing through those little details about each other they’d picked up over the years.  This never needed to have happened. Nanao knew how well he knew her, it showed through every day, in every little thing he did.  Something she'd never previously questioned, knowing she never had to. This was banter, nothing more. But it there was definitely something to these mundane proofs, somehow made important by the weight of his affections. Perhaps they should make time for this again.

“Tell me more about my eyes,”

He brushed past the statement, perhaps not wanting to acknowledge just how far back they went, or what they had been through. In a way he was right. In the heat of the moment it wasn’t the time. The hubris was back too, his expression dopey and smitten. Sweet in its own way and she smiled with her heart, thinking how happy it made her to see that. A gentle reminder of how much she loved him.

His hands resumed their actions, wrapping around her waist, lips finding their mark, strolling lazily down her shoulder, making her breath hitch, her body melting into his strong embrace.

“Later, perhaps”

Nanao distracted with a kiss, not wanting to give away all her secrets. She’d offered him enough for now.

“You can’t throw a remark like that into the ring and then refuse elaborate, Nanao-chan”

He had a point, her efforts failing to keep him off the subject.  She stroked his hair, rubbing against his neck and added more kisses for good measure.

“You have expressive, amazing eyes, that’s all you need to know”

Later she decided, once booze had worn off, she would tell him. She’d tell just how much of his soul she saw at his every blink, each languid glance thrown in her direction and how much she adored that. Nanao had wondered if he knew this, it was a bit of a disadvantage for a man who spent so much time playing his cards to his chest, only revealing what people needed to know . Maybe that was why he wore that hat; she knew how much time he spent fiddling with the brim, discreetly pulling it down at odd moments. In times of stress or when emotions ran high. He didn’t think people noticed. Most people probably didn’t. She did. 

He’d joked before about having deep dark secrets and Nanao didn’t doubt for a second that he probably did have some. She wasn’t so naïve as to believe she knew everything about this man. It would appear though, whether they were deep and dark or not, she kept more to herself than he did. Perhaps it was time for more of these to be let out in the open.  For her to share just how much she adored him in words rather than thoughts.

For now demonstration was called for. His chest bare, she ran fingers along grooves of muscles, tangling through soft hair. He held her tighter; rewarding with another kiss, large hands stroked across her upper back, along shoulder blades, working towards the nape of her neck, pawing through raven locks.

She ground her hips down; the stem of his erection rubbing against her through his hakama, a groan of longing finding her. The tremulous whisper of her name on his lips. She answered that near silent call by pulling herself even closer, letting more of them touch, the wonderful caress of his talented lips its own incentive. He was always warm, now was no exception his mere proximity scorching against her, searing down the depths of her soul.

Nanao tugged at the last of his clothing, casting it aside, Shunsui sighing, perhaps in relief as the material came away. Resistance and were games long forgotten now.  Well, not quite forgotten, Nanao had her next move planned out.

Pressing her advantage, she began to work her way off his lap. Away from the heat of him, the frigid air tempered her flush; cooling clammy skin as she nudged him onto his back with a gentle shove. Shunsui complied instantly laying himself out in front of her, his eyes holding an edge of longing as he watched her.

“I also know you like this” she murmured

Those eyes widened as her fingers traced across his body, running along his flanks, the dip of his pelvis in unhurried motion. She felt muscles, tense and anticipate as her attention lingered between his legs, her head slipping downwards, bestowing the odd kiss as she wove familiar paths. Her fingers explored his length delicately; her touches featherweight and teasing, before moving in long strokes, taking in his reaction. His breath began to hitch, a moan escaping through gritted teeth. He writhed underneath her as if he was trying to move closer, to encase her in his embrace once more even if it would mean she had to stop. He failed miserably.

“Nanao” His voice was pleading, almost hoarse, the catch of her name in his throat, driving her forward.

She knew he liked this, but liked even more what was to come. Holding his gaze, she took him gently into her mouth, watching him shudder and moan under the firm stokes of her tongue, the warm wetness surrounding him.

“You like that too,”

She watched his rationality melt away bit by bit leaving raw desire and not much else within him. Her tongue took its time working  in time with her hand as she languidly sucked. His hips bucked, the very core of him, every sinew, each muscle enslaved to her touch. To watch him fall to pieces for her like this, held a strange sort of empowerment for her. To see him overcome, totally at her mercy was, in its own way, alluring. It was the least she could do for the man, who knew her so innately, perhaps better than anyone else had known her ever.

“Don’t stop”

His moans became more urgent. Almost begging, Nanao felt his whole body lock then ease as he rendered himself spent at her actions.  She swallowed, taking in the taste of him, her gaze unfailing, captivated by his reaction; his body limp under her ministrations.

For a moment they stilled, allowing her to worm her way back into his arms, he eagerly enveloping her as they lay together in comfortable silence. Perhaps he needed to compose himself, she thought, delighting in the idea she could do that to him. That would be it. She let her hands roam, loosening his hair tie, vanishing into her own thoughts for a while longer, as she played with his hair, offering him another kiss, gentle and sincere which he took greedily, pulling at her lower lip with his teeth in wordless appreciation.

He reawakened again as her mouth moved over his, drawing her into a bruising kiss that stole the breath from her body. Nanao allowed him to move her onto her back, Shunsui leaning forward toppling the two of them into the tatami with ease. He pinned her hands above her head, securing her with no more than a couple of fingers. Leaving her totally at his mercy. One look at his eyes told her, how much he wanted her right now; Searing lips began to coast down her, teeth grazing down against her stomach Nanao only then noticing the red marks and wet outlines that came with this ardent devotion. Her gaze was utterly captured by his, his lips resting thoughtfully against her every so often, touch methodical and unrushed.

“Beautiful as well as observant” he mused, still refusing to take his eyes off her

Suddenly she found his hand caressing against her inner thigh, forcing a tiny jump as calloused fingers trailed up and down coquettishly; drawing from her tormented murmurs. She knew just how good those fingers would feel.  He eventually came to rest at her core; rubbing against her. She allowed him entrance, gasping in relief at the sensation of one then another finger, thrusting, forcing groans of her own from her, her hips jolting upwards to meet his actions, hands running through his hair, pulling as the intensity built up, her breath coming in shallow desperate pants.

Her soul was on fire, all of her aching as Shunsui wrenched sense and reasoning from her with little effort, the pounding rhythm turning her to putty in his hands; heat building until Nanao thought she might not be able to bear it any more. Her mind was a blur. Not from the drink; if anything the experience had sobered the both of them up, but from the rolling conclusion building, happily dragging her down into madness. However, the sensation lifted as rapidly as it had started.  She felt him withdraw, leaving her agonisingly empty. She could have cried out in frustration at his sudden absence, biting back the urge to demand why.

It all became clear as he dipped his head downward, persuading her legs further apart. She felt light kisses against her thigh, a gentle nip or two. The fingers returned, teasing against her entrance soon replaced by the firm tip of his tongue, twisting her stomach into knots, as he traced along the outline of her sex. She let out a strained whimper; he hummed in agreement, feeling her wriggle underneath him, hands coming down to hold her waist as he continued. He took in her movement and responded, playing on her reactions until she was utterly satisfied, her breath stalling in her throat, heart stopping as the world finally faded away. His action became less fervent, allowing her mercy, pulling her back in tenderly, her whole body shaken and limp.

Although unspoken this time, she knew he meant that this was another thing, another way of showing her just what he knew, of the all the newer details he’d learnt in the time they’d been lovers and of all the things there was still to know.

Nanao found herself surrounded; his whole body over and around, covering her, their clothes scattered as an afterthought across the tatami. The concept of winners and losers long forgotten, leaving a delectable need between the two of them. She shifted under him, feeling his hands trail down her back, his length bumping against her inside leg, overwhelmingly urgent this time and she raised her hips,

“I can think of another thing you like” she encouraged, a desperate want possessing her, knowing it had to be now.

Her hands guided him, craving him as she felt him enter in one swift movement, filling her completely. She gasped, acclimatising to him, feeling his hands at the back of head once more.

“Nanao”

The sigh of her name caught her off guard and she looked up at him, just to check all was well. She was met with a smoldering gaze telling him all she needed to know. 

"Move" she commanded, encouraging him, telling him how much she wanted this.

He complied a rough growl escaping him and she countered. Her hips matched his rhythm, the indolent rolls of those thrusts, a slowly building pleasure.  His hands found her once again rubbing against her core, the sensitive strokes sending almost unbearable sparks down through her soul, the whole of her attuned and trembling to him.

He took his time, giving attention, his mouth hungrily monopolising hers much to her satisfaction. He knew she relished the slow build up that only came when he took his time. Gradually driving her insane and knowing neither of them could find release at this pace.  The odd whisper was moaned into her mouth as he began to lose control, involuntarily speeding up; instinct taking over.

He raised his head, tasting the tang of her skin once again, their movements more urgent now. Nanao was overcome by a blinding ecstasy.  Holding him for dear life and messily searching for his lips, just about finding them in the chaos as she tightened around him; a final cry wrenched from her as the climax pulled her into the sweetest of oblivions.

They stilled as she was utterly overcome, his eyes more expressive than she had ever seen them before, taking in the look on her face. That look of complete adoration, Nanao loved that look. It was impossible to tire of. She thought she murmured how much she loved him as she found herself back in the room, feeling his movement start up again, her mind too lost in the moment to really be aware of what she said, focussing only on him and  the gentle give and take of pleasure. She was sure he replied though, the reply shaky, breath coming in ragged pants, only one or two of those words really audible.

And then, it was all over. He shuddered, a desperate cry murmured, as soft as silk, music to her ears. His whole body sagged happily into her, so perfectly close, she thought, as a kiss was planted on the cheek. They clung together, Nanao not wanting let him go just yet, needing to keep him with her for as long as she could. Even the minutest of distances seemed too far away right now.

“I’m going to squash you”

He shifted as if to move off her, Nanao held on, fingers tracing the bumps of his spine, head buried in his chest.

“I don’t mind” she insisted “I want to stay like this for a little longer”

He searched for a compromise and she felt his arms completely encircle her, turning them round. Nanao found herself sprawled across him; a rush of cold air hitting her back. He was right, she considered after a second, this was better, feeling strong hands clinging to her, the steady rise and fall of his chest as she sunk into the embrace.

They remained as they were, listening to the storm intensify, Nanao eventually breaking the silence.

“You know me well”

This idle observation was said to no-one in particular, as his hands ran the length of her back, in an familiar kind of unsettlement that was typical of him, eventually settling for stoking her hair, his head resting on the top of hers.

“Was there ever any doubt?” 

He hadn’t lost his confidence. Nanao was forced to wonder if he had planned this all along; the thought was fleeting though, knowing it didn’t really matter. Whatever method had been used, he proved his point. Nevertheless, she paused to consider the question before answering

“No, never.”

She would never doubt it,if there had been even an shred there before, it was now long gone now. Although, she now had work to do; wanting him to have hat same unfaltering assurance in her as she did him. 

The cold on her back starting to irritate; Nanao picked up the kimono, draping it across her. The excess material floated down to cover both of them. Not quite the spoils of war, she thought but satisfying nonetheless

Teasing at a loose strand of his hair, she looked up to meet his gaze

"Let me tell you more about your eyes"


End file.
